


Champagne

by CosenAngel



Series: Debriel Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/pseuds/CosenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was supposed to get drunk on his own, as usual, not get into a drinking contest with some Angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArthursKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthursKnight/gifts).



Dean was alone in his motel room, Sam was out doing whatever. He had probably said where he was going but Dean only had one focus, get drunk enough to forget everything. Cas was gone, Sam was gone and he had taken all of the hard liquor with him. Dean only had a few shity beers. He had a small moment of weakness and threw out a quick prayer for Cas, but halfway through it he stopped, what was the point in asking for Cas? It wasn't like he could drop everything just to hang out with a soon-to-be-drunk hunter.

"Is that what you're drinking?" The utterly annoying drawl of Balthazar came from Sam's bed.

"Fuck off, Balthazar," Dean glared at the angel who ignored him and mojo'd up a tumbler with whiskey. They sat in silence, drinking and kind of ignoring each other. Dean had a thought of getting up to start the TV, but getting up was a task he really didn't want to bother with.

"What are we celebrating?" Gabriel asked from the foot of the bed where he'd just popped up.

"We're drinking to forget," Dean muttered, raised his bottle and took another swing of his beer.

"You'll never be drunk enough on beer," Balthazar said, pouring more whiskey in his tumbler.

"We could always drink champagne," Gabriel smiled. "And shots. Let's do shots." He snapped his fingers and out of nowhere a bottle of champagne and three glasses appeared. He poured the champagne and gave Dean and Balthazar their glasses. Dean hurried to drown the glass.

"You are supposed to savour it, not chug it down like a cheap beer, you uneducated brute," Balthazar looked at Dean with a hint of disgust.

"Shut your cake-hole," Dean grumbled, pouring himself another glass of champagne. "What are you even doing here? I asked for Cas."

"And he's busy, there is a civil war upstairs you know. So when you asked for darling Cassie-"

"I ended up with you. And if that's not a disappointment I don't know what is."

"Yhea? Balthy dearest, it's like asking for an angel and getting Stitch." Gabriel grinned.

"When you asked for Castiel he sent me," Balthazar continued, ignoring the annoying human and wannabe-trickster. "Ta-da," he added sarcastically.

"Cas sent you?" Dean seemed surprised.

Gabriel decided to break Dean's thoughts before it got too deep and emotional. "Weren't we supposed to drink to forget? If that's the goal we should finish this champagne and start on the shots."

Gabriel refilled his and Dean's glass while Balthazar continued to sip on his first. Dean chugged his glass once more, only to annoy the hell out of Balthazar. Balthazar simply rolled his eyes and sipped on the champagne. Gabriel snapped three shot-glasses out of thin air, and with them a bowl of freshly cut lime and a salt shaker in the shape of a penis. A bottle of tequila was standing next to it. Gabriel smirked while pouring three shots, sliding the filled glass to the others.

"You know," Dean started with a small laugh, "I've never lost a drinking game in my life."

"Is that a challenge I hear from the righteous man?" Balthazar stared at Dean with a small smile, "I am an angel of the lord after all."

"Are you forgetting who you are drinking with?" Gabriel grinned at them "I am the God of mischief, no one have ever out-drunk me."

"Bring it!" Dean grumbled. That was how it all started.

One empty bottle later had the three participants quite tipsy, or at least Dean was tipsy enough to slur slightly on some words. Gabriel didn’t seem to be affected and neither did Balthazar. Two shots later Balthazar was cursing like a sailor, which amused Dean to no end.  Gabriel was telling tales of all the hilarious things he did as the Trickster.  He was waving around, Balthazar was cursing at Gabriel’s hands almost hitting him in the face and Dean couldn’t remember laughing this hard for ages.

Three shots more and Dean was pretty damn drunk. He hadn’t been quite this drunk in a long while, especially while he was enjoying himself and not just drinking to be able to sleep. Everything had a pleasant haze and Dean was pretty damn happy he had accepted the drinking challenge, even though he would lose it. He might be a sore loser, but he did his best against two angels and he had an awesome evening.

“You’re not quitting now, are you?” Gabriel asked him.

“I - think ’m, I’ve heard alcohol poisonin’ don’t look good,” Dean had moved on to his bed, if he were going to pass out, he would like to wake up on his bed.

“Oh, you are such a bitch you fucking ape,” Balthazar whined from his left, having moved to the bed as well. “We’re just getting started.”

“How about tis’,” Dean slurred, “One more shot for me, you each drown a bottle. Maybe we all quit on top,”

“Sure thing, Dean-o,” Gabriel mojo’d up two full bottles for him and Balthazar, and another glass of tequila for Dean. Dean graciously accepted his glass and drowned it. He watched as the two angels finished their bottles.

“Well then,” Gabriel started as he lay down next to Dean. “I’ll enjoy making you suffer through the hangover”

“Shut it, Gabe,” Dean murmured, half asleep.

\-----

It was early morning when Sam came back to the motel; he opened the door as silently as he could and walked inside. He was sneaking inside, not wanting to wake his brother up. He looked towards Dean’s bed and stopped. On it was Dean, squashed between two Angels of the lord who both used him like he was a gigantic teddy bear. Sam shook his head; it was too early to deal with this. He simply turned around and sneaked back out. He decided to tease Dean later, when he was back and had had some coffee. Or whiskey, whichever would work just fine.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a big thank you to my beta and bestie.
> 
> I wrote this for my dear friend Frankie, who wanted some Gabriel/Dean/Balthazar and I decided to give her some. It's pre-slash and if I ever get my lazy arse of, I'll probably make some nice smut to go with this.


End file.
